<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teeth by morningstarwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679459">Teeth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarwrites/pseuds/morningstarwrites'>morningstarwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Harry, Harry is a Little Shit, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romance, Stripping, Teen Romance, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Vampire Tom Riddle, old vampire stuff, pwp i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstarwrites/pseuds/morningstarwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a vampire boyfriend. Tom, Harry's vampire boyfriend, should always remind him that certain myths about vampires are more than just myths.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Did this fanfic occur to me while watching a tiktok? Yep</p>
<p>Am I proud to spend my entire quarantine watching tiktoks? Nope</p>
<p>Am I going to stop watching tiktoks to do something productive with my life? Less</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two moving trucks loaded with boxes and furniture had been too much for his weak physical state after the stress of getting an apartment before he was thrown out of his old one. Harry considered himself strong enough not to have asked for help during the move, but definitely, moving up two sofas, a bar that he had to bolt to the kitchen to avoid problems with his laziness to do it later, a double bed in pieces and a closet the size of his wall that he also had to disassemble in the hallway because it wouldn't fit through the door, were definitely too much. His muscles were burning in places he didn't know he had muscles, and even though he hadn't finished assembling the bed, the thick mattress on the floor seemed to wink at him with nonexistent eyes, provoking him to lie down and sleep until it was the weekend and he could resort to help from his friends to tidy up the mess in his new apartment.</p>
<p>In fact, he was pulling the bedding out of the boxes to do just that, when Tom's typical knocking on the door made his whole body relax. Tom, finally some help. Not that he would reproach his beautiful boyfriend for not helping with the move during the day, but his more than human help would be more than appreciated.</p>
<p>He opened the door with a huge smile that hid nothing good.</p>
<p>“Welcome home" he began to speak, not giving him a chance to say anything, moving from the door and going to get the tools. “You've arrived just for what I need you for: I have to assemble the bed and the closet, and I swear, I swear, I can't do it anymore. I've been moving stuff up and down all day, and the damn moving truck wanted me to pay him extra for the time I was parked outside! What does he think, he didn't even help me move the furniture up!”</p>
<p>He turned around, startled by the silence of his usually eloquent boyfriend, finding him still standing in the doorway, looking at him with disdain and a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What? Is it too poor a place to suit your sophisticated tastes?” he muttered, contemptuously as well. Tom rolled his eyes, red eyes rolling, which was when Harry caught on. Tom couldn't come in until he let him. Little details that made living with a vampire boyfriend more fun with each passing day.</p>
<p>“Have you synapsed yet, or should I spell it out?” Tom muttered, looking grumpy with a cynical smile dimpling his cheeks. Harry always got a good laugh out of Tom's dignity about being a vampire. He loved being a hunter and treating everyone as lesser beings that he could crush in a fit of uncontrol or just when he felt like it, but at the same time, he was outraged at having to endure such simple things as someone else opening a door for him and giving him permission to pass through, or exposed blood keeping him in an almost animalistic level of uncontrol.</p>
<p>“Spell it out? I don't get it" Harry scoffed, hearing Tom's almost animalistic grunt as he turned away, laying the disassembling tools on a pile of boxes of clothes and belongings. “Could it be that my brain is incapable of syntaxing something like that?”</p>
<p>“<em>Synapses</em>" he corrected him, rather grimly. Harry couldn't see it, but he could almost imagine the deep wrinkle in his forehead, the almost rabid way he was baring his sharp teeth in a hateful grimace at having to wait for someone, even him, to give him the go-ahead to do something. Tom still suffered from having to retreat from places where he wasn't welcome with a couple of words.</p>
<p>Harry smiled.</p>
<p>“Should I let you in?” he whispered, knowing that his boyfriend would hear him, and that he would also understand the playful provocation in his words. “Or should I leave you outside waiting?”</p>
<p>“If you leave me waiting, I'll leave," Tom hissed. Harry smiled, knowing that would be his answer, undeterred in his posture.</p>
<p>“Of course" he grabbed the edges of his own shirt, lifting it up, pulling it out slowly, giving Tom a little show of the worked muscles of his back, of the dimples of Venus marked on his lower back as the fabric caressed his shiny skin from the sweat of the day's work. “Then if you want to leave, leave.”</p>
<p>Harry turned, beginning to remove his pants, kicking off his sneakers. Tom devoured him with his eyes, his gaze making his blood burn beneath his veins as he undressed, caressing his own legs on the way down his pants, being left with only the tight underwear.</p>
<p>“I think I'll take a shower" he whispered, again provocatively. “It's been a long, long day...”</p>
<p>“Harry...” Tom's voice, suddenly husky, was just the right mix of demanding and pleading. Harry smiled, seductively, walking toward the door, as close as he could get without Tom being able to touch him, just so he could see him.</p>
<p>“Tell me, my beautiful Tom?”</p>
<p>“Let me in.”</p>
<p>Harry smirked. He brought his hands up to Tom, stroking his face slowly with his fingertips, hearing the growl from his throat almost like a purr as Tom's hands, seeking to touch him, were caught in the air unable to move forward into the interior of his new home to which he had not yet been invited. He stroked his high cheekbones, following the path to his neck slowly, the empty veins where he would never find a heartbeat, sliding over his clothes to the bottom edge of his shirt, looking him in the eye the whole time.</p>
<p>Tom was almost growling.</p>
<p>“Harry, let me in, or else...”</p>
<p>“Or else <em>what</em>?” Harry took a few steps away from him, looking at him intently, licking his lips, running his own hands down his slightly sun-tanned body, stroking his own abdomen in a motion that made Tom's growl sound like an animal desperate to attack as he dug his thumbs into the edge of his underwear, pulling them down just enough inches so that the dark hair began to show. “Will you bite me? Will you punish me? What will you do, my beautiful Tom?”</p>
<p>There was no answer, and Harry didn't need one either. The exposed fangs and ruby eyes were what was needed for Harry to have his morbid pleasure of teasing, something he couldn't always afford, and of course he wasn't going to squander that opportunity.</p>
<p>Harry grinned, turning around, almost naked, walking slowly until he dropped onto the floor mattress propped up on his elbows, legs spread in Tom's direction. The springs squeaked with his fall, his tanned body in exquisite contrast against the white fabric. Tom's eyes seemed to devour him in ways more intense than he ever had, roaming the muscles of his legs, his growing erection beneath the black underwear, the hair that trailed down from his navel, the throbbing veins in his neck. His blood was burning and his whole body, aching, tingling with adrenaline.</p>
<p>Provoking his beautiful vampire boyfriend had never felt so delicious.</p>
<p>“Do you want me, Tom?” he whispered, caressing the inside of his own legs, exposing himself to him, with a provocative smile. Tom's eyes struggled between seeing his erection and seeing his intense gaze, lingering on the veins in his neck for moments between the two places. “Do you want me to stop humiliating you by making you beg to come inside? Do you want to bite me for that disrespect in your presence?” him increasingly provocative smirk became more and more mocking as Tom's red eyes darkened with thirst and hunger. “Do you want my blood, Tom? Do you want to bite me while you fuck me so hard that I beg for mercy?”</p>
<p>Tom didn't answer. He obviously wasn't going to answer. Harry plopped down on the mattress, and looking up at the ceiling, he took a breath before speaking.</p>
<p>“You can come in.”</p>
<p>Tom was on him before he finished the words, the sound of the door slamming shut behind him startling him more than his presence. Harry gasped, still surprised at his speed as the first day, but even more so, the gasp turning into a whimper as the sharp teeth sank hard into his neck.</p>
<p>“You're a bloody trouble, Harry Potter" Tom whispered against his neck, ruffling his skin, leaving a wet kiss in his own blood on the most sensitive veins in his neck. “I could take your life this instant if I only wanted to.”</p>
<p>“But you don't want to" Harry replied, breathlessly, feeling the blood gushing from the wound in his neck, along with Tom's mischievous tongue catching the sliding drops before they were wasted against the mattress. “You'd be too bored without me.”</p>
<p>Tom laughed against his jugular, lapping up the blood and sweat, digging his fingers hard into his hips to lift and rub against him, forcing a small cry to escape his frail, human boyfriend's throat.</p>
<p>“My silly little human" he growled "You're going to pay for the wait.”</p>
<p>Harry grinned, groaning hard as Tom's teeth sank into his neck again, his boyfriend's strong body crushing him against the mattress making him see stars between pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>“Now I'm the one waiting.”</p>
<p>And Tom didn't keep him waiting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Comments are welcome, too, if you would like to correct me some aspects of the language! English still feels nervous to me lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>